


I'm here.

by captainsquishycheeks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsquishycheeks/pseuds/captainsquishycheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short Samifer hurt/comfort. Sam doesn't remember everything what happened in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really really really really short!

Iron cutting flesh, flames burning skin. He felt like his head was going to explode from all the pain. It burned everywhere. The pain caused him to scream. Flames and more cutting. Sam could hear yelling and fighting from the distance. There was this weird humming noise and his own screams. He hoped that he'd just die. He wanted to die so bad. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He had gotten so awfully tired but he couldn't sleep. All the noise and pain made it impossible. He cried outloud when another cut sliced his flesh. "Dean!". Sam knew his brother couldn't help him but he yelled his brother's name outloud just to get a little comfort. And to check that he could still remember who his brother was. That he could remember who he was. Michael and Lucifer fighted all day and night. He heard Adam scream and it made his belly turn upside down. "You made this possible." He heard a hiss from right next to his ear. Michael. He made Sam suffer from all he had done to make this happen. Like he wasn't already in agony. "Please..don't. No more I'm begging you.." Sam whispered his voice weak and tired. He knew he couldn't take it. It wasn't the physica.l pain. It was Michael's words that made Sam want to die even more. He prayed to God that he could just get out of the cage. "I'm sorry. Please!" Sam cried outloud. Tears started to stream down his face like waterfalls. Sam couldn't control his emotions. He couldn't run. He was a mess. He felt like a scared child. He felt lost and desperate. Sam opened his mouth to beg more but then he heard feathers rustling. It became dark and quiet. No flames. No Micheal. Just a light touch of cold feathers. There was a soft touch on his forehead. He felt his burns and cuts healing and arms closing around him. The touch was cold and comforting. Sam didn't care who it was holding him. He only cared about the comfort and the escape. Sam began to sob and he pressed himself againts the body behind him. "It's okay Sam, I'm here. It's going to be okay. He can't hurt you as long as I am here with you." whispered the familiar voice. He recognized it and froze. Sam felt a hand pet his hair. He relaxed and whispered "Thank you Lucifer." Lucifer planted a light kiss on Sam's head. "I'm here. Fall asleep my dear....fall asleep." And Sam fell asleep, Lucifer and his wings curled around him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
